Rabbid's Guide of the Divine
Elder Gods The Elder Gods are managers of the multiverse. They're often in charge, though things can be changed up with the influence of lesser gods. These Elder Gods include but two individuals: Ages the Ancient and Eihcra the Ancient These ancient beings are hardly seen and are extraordinarily powerful. Sometimes, the two Elders work together, but are occasionally seen at one another's throat, usually about how a handful of universes will go. Sometimes, these conflicts result in the creation of even more universes. The Elder Gods cannot die and are extremely difficult to harm. Major Gods The Major Gods are limited from a large amount of universes to just one universe. The Major Gods serve as "Authors" of sorts and will work with the Elders to provide a basis for the universes they're assigned to. Sometimes, more than one of such gods will be assigned to a universe. An example of these sorts of gods is Avi, the author god of a handful of universes. The Major Gods cannot die, but can be harmed. They heal faster than other, lowlier gods. Divines The Divines are separated into two categories: major and minor. The major divines consist primarily of the canon gods, but other powerful deities will likely be of this caliber. They are hard to kill or defeat, and usually have broad jobs. If they die, they are not easy to replace, possibly leaving gaps in the universe. This is seen in Nick's home universe, after Kishon had done away with all the gods personally to achieve immortality. Minor divines are weaker and tend to be more specific in nature. An example of this would be Sue Mary, the Phoenix God; or Keith, the Bringer of the Apocalypse. If they are to be killed, their decendant will inherit the title. If the deity had no children, then a suitable contender will be found among the mortals. Demons/Angels These creatures tend to be following for or against the gods in some way. They tend to be more powerful than mortals, but weaker than the divines. They manage many aspects of the afterlife, but many end up simply doing errands for gods- angels are especially prone to becoming errand-angels. They are often created by the gods themselves. They often have specific jobs they function with. For example, Sue's angel, Chris, runs the hellscape known as "CWCville" with his S-chu demons. Demigods Let's be real, gods sometimes get frisky with mortals. Other times, a god might create a mortal-like being. These individuals are considered Demigods. They're often more powerful than average and take on attributes of their godly parents. It is possible for them to ascend from demigod, if the divine parent dies. If the divine parent is dead, the child will ascend to godhood upon their own death. If there's multiple currently living children, it's often whoever dies first. Normally, they live far longer than average, are quite powerful, and are typically known to be attractive. It's not unheard of a demigod living upwards of 1,000 years. However, their offspring, even with another demigod, will live only a normal lifespan. Category:Sonic Fanon